Broken Promises and Mended Hearts
by lifeisbechloe
Summary: After catching Jesse cheat on her, Beca searches for comfort in one of her best friends, making her realize she initially chose the wrong person to be with and forces herself to come to terms with her feelings once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

Broken Promises and Mended Hearts

 **A/N:** This is my first attempt at writing something like this, so any and all criticism is welcomed!  Also, may contain very minor PP2 spoilers (honestly you wouldn't really know unless you saw the movie, but read at your own risk just in case!) Last but not least, enjoy!

* * *

Beca glanced up from her laptop after being attached to the screen for what seemed to be like days, when she realized that Fat Amy wasn't lying in bed snoring away with an episode of "Friends" playing in the background and having half of her body dangling freely off one side.

 _Fuck,_ Beca groaned as she looked at the clock, scratching her head as she watched the numbers change from 1:59 to 2:00 AM. She spent the entire night attempting to create a new and original song for her boss, seeing as he didn't approve of her regular mash-ups she was used to making previously. By the looks of what she came up with, she concluded she was screwed. Since she hadn't heard from Fat Amy in over twelve hours, she decided to call Jesse, hoping her boyfriend of three years would be able to give her the motivation she needed.

The phone rang several times before a hushed voice answered:

"Hello?" Jesse asked, sounding confused and out of it.

"Oh shoot, sorry! I didn't mean to wake you," Beca said in an empathetic tone. "I'm just stressed about the internship and I figured my best guy could give me one of his famous speeches so I don't feel like a total loser and failure."

"Aw man Bec, I would, but now isn't the greatest of times," Jesse said, still whispering into the phone.

"Jesse, come back to bed!"

"Who was that?" Beca asked nervously, hoping and praying that her biggest fear was not about to become a reality.

"It's uhh… my cousin!" Jesse hesitated, desperately trying to find the words to explain the predicament he found himself in. "She doesn't have anywhere to stay, so I told her she could crash with me until she sorted everything out."

"Don't lie to me, Jesse. I knew we would eventually grow apart once you decided you were leaving for Los Angeles, but please, at least have the decency to tell me things are over before you sleep with someone else." Tears started to form in Beca's eyes, but she fought them back as she anxiously waited for a reply, refusing to let one boy ruin the rest of her senior year at Barden.

Silence. Beca could hear Jesse fumbling on the other end, but no words came out of his mouth. Finally, he broke the silence:

"Beca… I'm so sorry. I was going to—"

"Save it. I don't want to hear what bullshit excuse you just came up with twenty seconds ago. I always thought I would get hurt, but I never thought it would be by you. Enjoy LA, I'm sure you'll have a blast," Beca said as she hung up, throwing her phone at the wall. _Fuck._

Almost immediately, the tears Beca tried suppressing earlier hit her all at once. Her vision turned blurry, and every time she tried to blink so she could see, more tears began to form. She tried to hide her face in her pillow to silence her wails that started to involuntarily come from her mouth, but all that did was create a muffled scream that could only be heard a few feet outside of her door.

 _Thank god Fat Amy isn't here right now_ Beca thought with a sigh of relief as she searched for a tissue around her messy room. _She would never let me live down just how ugly of a crier I am._

Suddenly, Beca heard a knock at her door. _Fuck_ , she thought as she started scrambling around the room, picking up her phone and attempting to get rid of any trace that she just spent the past ten minutes bawling.

She heard a familiar voice outside of her door, and Beca's heart stopped.

"Hey Beca, are you okay?" The voice seemed worried and concerned, and based on the tone, Beca knew exactly who was knocking. Of course her best friend of three years would just happen to be up at this very moment and just happened to walk by as she was breaking down. Although she had a soft spot in her heart for the gorgeous redhead with the baby blue eyes (she always had), Chloe was the last person she wanted to see at the moment due to her puffy eyes and mascara-stained cheeks.

"Yeah, I'm fine Chlo—no need to worry," Beca replied, burying her head back into her pillow. But apparently that wasn't good enough for the redhead, because in a matter of seconds, Beca heard her door open and saw Chloe slowly creeping up the steps that led to her room.

"I know you said you were okay, but I could just tell something was wrong; the tone of your voice was different," Chloe stated, trying to justify her reasoning for checking in on her.

"Oh my god, what happened?" she asked, quickly running over to Beca's bed and plopping down next to the brunette, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Chlo, I'm fine. It's okay," she replied as she tried to hide her face in her hands, but Chloe stopped her, cupping her face with her hands and forcing her to make eye contact.

"No, tell me what's wrong. I know something happened because you're Beca effin Mitchell, and the only things you cry over are cheesy endings to movies and really good mash-ups," Chloe joked, hoping to lighten the mood.

A small smile crept upon Beca's face as she jokingly pushed the ginger's hands away, causing Chloe to lose her balance and fall backwards onto her bed.

"You're annoying, you know that?" Beca teased, wiping away the stray tears Chloe missed.

"No, but really, what's wrong?" Chloe insisted, still lying on her back, tracing the patterns on Beca's comforter.

"Let's just say I'm done with boys for a while," Beca replied, forcing a small laugh.

"You're joking," Chloe replied, immediately sitting up and locking eyes with Beca. "What happened to Jesse?"

"Well, I called him in hopes that he would cheer me up, seeing as he's a few hours behind us since he moved, and I knew he would still be awake… but I heard another girl on the phone asking him to come back to bed, and I kind of just put two and two together..." Beca's voice trailed off as she broke eye contact with Chloe, looking down at her comforter. "It just sucks, you know?" she continued, still staring at the wet spot where her tears began to collect. Chloe reached out and put a hand on Beca's shoulder in an attempt to console her.

"Boys suck, trust me," she stated as she pulled Beca in for a hug. "You deserve so much better."

The room fell silent as Beca collapsed into Chloe's arms, silently sobbing into her shirt.

"But do I really deserve better, Chlo? Can you honestly tell me I do? Because from how things played out with Jesse, I'm starting to doubt it." Beca pulled away from Chloe's grip, waiting for a response as she stared into her deep blue eyes, getting lost and momentarily forgetting where she was. _Fuck_. Her eyes were always able to capture Beca'a attention, and tonight was no exception.

Chloe stared at Beca for a moment, trying to collect her thoughts. Finally, she speaks, making sure to look Beca directly in the eyes as she chose her next words wisely.

"You know what? Yes. Yes you do deserve better. Do you want to know something?" Chloe asked, waiting for Beca's approval to continue. Beca nodded nervously, her heart pounding out of her chest as she watched Chloe get up from her bed and began pacing around the room.

"I've had to sit idly by for three years and watch you be content with Jesse. Not happy, just content. Do you know how hard that was for me?"

She glances at Beca, her face screaming of vulnerability and pain, and then continues.

"I knew you weren't fully happy with Jesse; I could tell something was missing, but I figured you would have figured it out before wasting your entire college experience on one boy who didn't even know your favorite food. For god sakes Beca, he forgot your freakin' anniversary. He didn't deserve you."

Chloe stopped pacing and stood motionless in the middle of the room. She waited a moment, took a deep breath, and began walking back over to Beca, sitting down next to her. She placed one hand on Beca's and began again.

"You captured my attention the moment I saw you at the activities fair. Your smile made me dizzy, and Aubrey had to practically hold me up after you left because I was so taken back by you… And now, three years later, I still feel the same way every time I see your smile and hear your voice and … Do you understand what I'm trying to say here?" Chloe asked, watching Beca's eyes flicker back and forth before looking down again.

"I… think so?" she finally replied, looking back up at Chloe. Her mind was racing a mile a minute as she tried to piece together what just happened. Did Chloe just admit to having feelings for her... for THREE years? And _fuck_ , why did it make her heart feel like it was doing a million backflips?

"There are so many things I want to say right now, like a million thoughts are rattling through my brain, so just hear me out, okay?" Chloe nodded as she continued to hold Beca's hand, gently stroking her palm with her thumb.

"You know I'm not good with feelings and emotions and getting attached. I think the reason I picked Jesse was because I was afraid… afraid of how I really felt. Jesse was just there, and he was so persistent, and I didn't know what I truly wanted… I just knew I wanted something, so I picked the easiest option. I knew with him I wouldn't have to figure anything out, I just knew it would be simple and easy. I didn't have to worry about getting hurt because I wasn't fully-committed in the first place. But maybe that's not what I really wanted…" She paused, waiting for a reaction, but all she got in return was a dumbfounded look on Chloe's face, so she continued.

"Did you honestly think I would have tried out for the Bellas because my dad told me to? Do you even know who I am?" she joked, cracking a smile at Chloe.

"I mean of course there was another reason why I sucked up my pride and went to that stupid audition. I never felt such serious feelings for anyone before, and it scared me… commitment scared me. I thought I would have figured it out by now, but I guess it took me a little longer than I initially thought."

She stopped, staring at Chloe, waiting for a reaction... anything to make it feel like she didn't just spill her guts out to get denied a second time in the matter of an hour.

"So… does this mean Cynthia Rose isn't the only girl in the group who's interested in women?" Chloe asked jokingly, winking at Beca.

"Shut up and come here, you nerd," Beca laughed, leaning in and gently kissing Chloe on her lips.

They tasted like cherry, and Beca thought there was an ironic statement to be made here, but ignored it as she grabbed the back of Chloe's neck for support as she went in for another kiss. As she gently laid Chloe on her back, Beca bit the ginger's bottom lip, causing a soft moan to escape from Chloe's mouth. Smiling, Beca began gently grazed her nails over Chloe's stomach as she started kissing Chloe's neck, starting from her ear and making her way down to her collarbone. Chloe arched her back at the touch of Beca's lips kissing one of the most sensitive spots on her body, and Beca used this as an opportunity to quickly take off her own shirt, revealing a black lace bra that she bought with Chloe the other day. She smiled as she put both of her hands on Chloe's hips, grabbing the fabric of her oversized t-shirt. Gently, she slid the shirt up her body, taking it off with ease. She stopped for a moment, looking down at Chloe's shirtless body, admiring every inch of skin with a smile on her face. She gazed into Chloe's eyes before leaning in for another kiss, one hand caressing her inner thigh and the other holding the side of Chloe's face as she effortlessly inserted her tongue into Chloe's mouth.

"OH SH—"

Beca and Chloe suddenly jumped and looked up, only to see the shocked face of Fat Amy standing at the top of the steps.

"FINALLY," she exclaimed, shooting the couple an approving smile. "It took you pitches long enough to find each other. WE WAITED THREE YEARS FOR THIS!"

"We?" Beca asked, confused.

But before Beca could get out another word, Fat Amy took off down the stairs and started yelling throughout the house, waking up the rest of the Bellas.

"YOU GUYS, IT HAPPENED. BECA AND CHLOE. WAKE UP, THIS IS THE MOMENT WE WAITED FOR. EVERYONE GET UP, EVEN YOU LEGACY! HISTORY HAS BEEN MADE TONIGHT!"

As Fat Amy continued to run rampant, Chloe looked at Beca and shot her a smile.

"Well, I guess that didn't take long."

"Trust me, it took way too long," Beca replied, returning the smile before gently kissing the redhead on the lips.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you to all who have managed to get through this! Please feel free to let me know how you liked it, as I hope on writing more in the future!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Not going to lie, I planned on having the first chapter as a one-shot and I wasn't going to write more, but I got inspired the other night and decided to write this. I can say there will be a few more chapters, it'll just take the right kind of motivation to do so! Thank you guys for reading!**

* * *

Light shone through the window, hitting Beca directly in the face and inconveniently waking her up. She slowly opened her eyes, momentarily confused as to what was going on while also trying to figure out what time it was. She glanced down and found Chloe pressed against her side, her right arm peacefully laying across her chest and grasping her hip while her legs intertwined with Beca's. A small smile crept across Beca's face as she observed Chloe peacefully sleeping, her chest rising and falling slowly. She glanced around the room, trying to find her clock, when she noticed that Fat Amy wasn't passed out, drool collecting on her pillow. _Props to Amy for actually having boundaries, I'll have to thank her later_. Beca glanced down at the redhead again and gently kissed her forehead, receiving a playful smile in return.

"Morning, sleepyhead," Beca joked, gently stroking Chloe's arm. She placed another playful kiss on her cheek, lingering for a moment in an attempt to remind herself that this isn't another dream and that this is in fact happening.

"Mornin'," Chloe responded, opening her eyes and looking up to meet Beca's, her eyes twinkling with hope and promise.

"So like… did last night actually happen or am I in yet another dream where I wake up right before the good part happens?"

Chloe's eyebrows arched slightly, shooting Beca a curious glance. "Good part?"

Beca immediately blushed, annoyed at how open and vulnerable Chloe made her feel; how she was able to spill out all of her feelings with just one innocent glance from the gorgeous redhead.

"Please ignore what I just said and DO NOT overanalyze the context like you normally do." Beca pinched Chloe's arm teasingly, rendering a squeak from her mouth. "I just meant I can't think of a better way to wake up in the morning than with you by my side."

Chloe sat up and looked back at Beca, her eyes glimmering in the morning sunlight. She leaned in and gently kissed Beca's lips, smiling just enough so Beca could feel the sides of her mouth reaching up. She retreated slightly, holding eye contact with Beca.

"You know, for someone who claims she hates feelings and cheesy sayings, you've been full of them lately," Chloe teased, shooting a wink at Beca.

"You should probably choose your next words carefully, considering you're dangerously close to the edge of my bed and it would be such a shame if something were to happen…" Beca's voice trailed off, smirking at Chloe with an _I-fucking-dare-you-to-test-me_ look.

Before Beca knew what was happening, Chloe lunged at her, throwing one leg over her stomach so she could efficiently straddle her. She then grabbed Beca's wrists and pinned them above her head, a mischievous smile spreading across her lips.

"What were you saying?" Chloe teased, placing small kisses on Beca's neck.

"Okay, that is not fair. You caught me off-guard and—"

A small moan escaped from Beca's mouth and interrupted her thoughts as Chloe began gently sucking on her collarbone, leaving a small mark in her path. Her hands continued to grip Beca's as she made her way up to her lips, pressing them together just lightly enough to cause Beca to lean forward in a desperate attempt to be closer. Chloe moved her head back, denying the brunette, and Beca's head fell back onto the bed in defeat, loudly sighing as she shot puppy-dog eyes to Chloe.

"Okay, first of all, only I'm allowed to give that look. And second of all, you're so cute when you're frustrated." Chloe released Beca's hands and kissed her cheek before getting up and dancing to the other side of the room where her phone was charging. Beca sat up and quietly watched the redhead mindlessly scroll through her Instagram feed. _God, she is so beautiful. How can someone look this good this early while simultaneously rocking bedhead and day-old makeup?_ Beca's mind wandered, thinking about all the events that occurred the previous night, as she inspected Chloe's current outfit. It was quite simple really, as she was just wearing an oversized band t-shirt that she borrowed from Beca, along with a pair of black lance cheekster panties that managed to emphasis her ass in the best way possible.

"You didn't answer my previous question," Beca stated, still in a daze at just how beautiful this girl standing in front of her was.

"What?" Chloe responded, breaking her gaze from her phone screen momentarily and locking eyes with Beca.

"About this being a dream, because I'm pretty sure my time is almost up if that's the case and I'm going to have to leave this perfect fantasy early **yet again**."

"Beca Mitchell… are you saying I'm the girl of your dreams?" Chloe teased, laughing as she placed her phone back on the dresser.

"You. Are. The. Worst," Beca screamed, throwing her pillow at Chloe. She missed (because let's face it, being good at sports was not on the list of things Beca excelled at), instead knocking over the lamp that was purchased only a few days prior by Amy at a random thrift store in town. The lamp hit the floor with a thud, and while Beca was fixated on the lamp, Chloe ran towards her and threw herself on-top of her, belly-flopping and causing her to momentarily lose her breath.

"GET OFF OF ME, BEALE," Beca shrieked as she began to tickle Chloe's sides in an attempt to get an upper-hand on the redhead. Chloe's legs began to kick viciously as Beca continued to mercilessly tickle her, laughs pouring out of both of their mouths. They locked eyes, and Chloe leaned down for a kiss, messily pressing their lips together. Her teeth grazed Beca's bottom lip, biting softly, before inserting her tongue into her mouth. Beca grabbed Chloe's ass and squeezed it as their tongues clashed in each other's mouths, the only sound being involuntary moans that quietly escaped.

Chloe lifted up Beca's shirt slightly, exposing the skin near her stomach. She gently placed kisses near her hipbones, causing Beca's back to arch. Her hands swiftly caressed Beca's stomach before grazing the skin just above her underwear. Chloe shot her a lustful grin as she played with the fabric with her index finger, watching the brunette squirm under her touch.

"Like I said, you're the worst," Beca mumbled, trying hard to concentrate on anything else besides how incredibly sexy Chloe was when her eyes were filled with desire.

Chloe responded by pulling Beca's sheets back further, exposing the bottom half of Beca's body. She bent down and kissed the inside of Beca's thighs teasingly, smiling at the touch of Beca's skin on her mouth. As Chloe reached up towards Beca's stomach again, they heard a familiar voice suddenly speak, causing them both to freeze.

"You have GOT to be kidding me," Fat Amy yelled as she threw her hands up in the air.

"First off, why is my prized thrifting lamp on the floor? Pretty sure I put it on the dresser where we agreed NOTHING BAD WOULD HAPPEN. And second, I get that you're both attractive, but it's freaking 7 AM and I slept on the couch last night so you two could figure out what _this_ is," she pointed a finger at the two, waving it back and forth, before disappearing back down the steps. "Also, mandatory Bella meeting in five minutes. Be there, preferably clothed, although I'm sure _some_ people won't mind if you're not," she called behind her, laughing loudly.

The two stared at each other for a minute, embarrassment flooding both of their faces.

"I cannot believe Amy has managed to cock-block us two times in the matter of twelve hours," Beca sighed, obviously frustrated about the events that just unfolded.

"Also, aren't we co-captains of this dysfunctional group of nerds? How is there a meeting right now when neither of us called one?"

"It's Fat Amy, she does what she wants," Chloe replied, shrugging before collapsing on her stomach next to Beca.

Beca turned to face Chloe and extended her arm, fingertips dancing lightly across Chloe's back as she traced the words on her shirt. Chloe let out a sigh of approval, melting under Beca's touch.

"C'mon, let's go see what this meeting is all about before Fat Amy comes back up here with reinforcements."

Beca kissed the back of Chloe's neck before sitting up and rubbing her eyes in an attempt to get rid of the crust as Chloe lazily stretched her body, her limbs overlapping with Beca's. She let out a small moan as she ran her fingers through her hair, suddenly realizing just how tangled it had become in the past fifteen minutes.

"Okay, I absolutely cannot go in front of these girls looking like THIS. Do you see this knot?" Chloe held up a strand of hair in front of Beca's face, dangling it back and forth desperately.

"If I tell you that you look like Fat Amy the morning after her and Bumper hookup, would you be offended?" Beca teased, shoving the still-dangling hair out of her face as she got up and began searching for a pair of clean shorts she could throw on. She found a pair of black Nike's in the closet that didn't seem like they had been sitting there THAT long, and she grabbed a pair of gray sweatpants for Chloe. She heard the redhead ranting about how comparing her hair to Fat Amy's sex-hair was a little hurtful, when she finally emerged in the door frame of her closet, holding up the pair of sweats in her right hand.

"Also, please put some pants on- I do not want anyone to see you and think that they have a shot in hell with you." Beca walked over and handed the pants to Chloe, lightly pinching her elbow and laughing as she sat down next to her.

"It's fine; I'm really only into short brunette girls who wear ear monstrosities and mix music," Chloe stated with a smile, getting up and sliding her legs through the pants, noticing that they were a few inches too short and ended up riding above her ankles.

"You really couldn't have given me a bigger pair of pants?" Chloe joked, looking in the mirror and inspecting her outfit. "I look like I don't know how to dress myself."

"Maybe if you took the time to go back to your room last night and get a pair of clothes like _I suggested_ , you wouldn't look like you bought your shirt from Big and Tall and your pants from Kids R Us." Beca got up and wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist, resting her head on her shoulder, kissing it gently.

"Well _sue me_ for not wanting to spend more than thirty seconds away from you," Chloe jokingly replied, placing her hands on top of Beca's.

"ARE YOU GUYS READY OR WHAT?" Fat Amy's voice boomed through the house, echoing in all corridors. "WE'RE ALL WAITING FOR YOU. DON'T MAKE ME GET LILLY TO COME UP AND SEPARATE YOU TWO."

"Shit. We gotta go… now." Beca's eyes widened as she released her grip from Chloe, instantly missing the warmth and comfort she felt, and began to sprint toward the stairs.

"Wait!" Chloe called after Beca, causing her to look back for a brief moment, which in-turn made her run into the railing.

"Okay, there better be a good reason as to why you just made me run full-speed into this banister." Beca bent down and rubbed her knee, fighting back the urge to laugh at how ridiculous that sentence just sounded coming out of her mouth.

Chloe walked over and kissed the brunette on the cheek before pulling her up and wrapping one arm around her waist.

"Don't you dare walk into that room without me."

Chloe guided the two of them down the steps as best she could, struggling since Beca was putting on all of her dead-weight just to antagonize the redhead (partly to watch Chloe sweat and partly because she did not want to be up this early for a "family meeting," whatever that meant).

"You could help, you know," Chloe stated, finally reaching the bottom of the steps, bending over in an attempt to try and catch her breath. "You're small, but you're not that small, Mitchell. You really made me work for it." Chloe glanced up, laughing.

Beca noticed an ounce of hurt in Chloe's voice when that last sentence came out. She desperately searched the redhead's face for any sign as to what was going on. Finally (after some deep soul-searching and replaying the events that had unfolded the previous night), Beca understood that Chloe had another meaning in mind when she said she had to "work for her"; it was something more than just getting her ass down the steps in a timely fashion before they faced Fat Amy's wrath. It was as if all of Chloe's frustrations over the past three years were suddenly revealed in one simple moment, and Beca finally knew where she was coming from.

"I'm glad you worked for it." Beca smiled, leaning over to kiss her on the cheek. "Thanks for not giving up."

"It was definitely worth it," Chloe replied, standing up and cupping Beca's face with her hands. She leaned in and kissed her gently, smiling against her soft lips.

"Now let's go, because I'm pretty sure I hear Lilly running up the steps to come and retrieve us."

She grabbed Beca's hand and started down the hallway, her smile never leaving her face. She gently stoked Beca's hand with her thumb, thinking about how amazing it felt to finally be able to hold her like this. _This was it; this is how it finally felt to be happy. And damn, does it feel good._

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for the support so far! Let me know what you guys think, and I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
